¿Sasuke tiene pluma? ¿Dattebayo?
by Zahia-vlc
Summary: ¡Noticia bomba en Konoha! La prensa del corazón se vuelve rica, todo por Sasuke, todo por Naruto, ya que gracias a el ¡Sasuke tiene pluma! Un Oneshot increiblemente corto [SasuNaru]


**¿Sasuke tiene pluma? ¿Dattebayo?**

**Este fic va dedicado a Mayumi, por que ella más que nadie aguanta mis ideas estúpidas ¡muchas gracias por todo!**

Advertencias: este fic es Shonen ai chicoxchico, quien sea de mente cerrada que no lea, lo digo por vuestro bien.

Declaración: Naruto no me pertenece

Aclaraciones: no busquéis mucha lógica en este fic, ahora entras a un mundo donde las situaciones estúpidas son la mayor parte del tiempo.

Parejas: Sasu/Naru

Resumen: ¡Noticia bomba en Konoha! La prensa del corazón se vuelve rica, todo por Sasuke, todo por Naruto, ya que gracias a el ¡Sasuke tiene pluma!

Era una tarde de otoño en Konoha, donde las revistas del corazón cada vez tenían más ganancias y los programas del corazón era los que sin duda, más audiencia tenían. Pero claro, para que hubiesen programas y revistas del corazón tenía que haber alguna victima, así que recogieron información en Konoha y llegaron a la conclusión de que en la actualidad Konoha estaba dividida en cuatro grupos, las fans de Sasuke, los fans de Naruto(si, en este habían chicos) , las fans del SasuNaru, y el grupo al que todo les daba igual.

Así que para poner de moda los programas de corazón en Konoha decidieron fijarse en el ex vengador, el que traicionó a Konoha, el sexy e inigualable Sasuke Uchiha.

Empezaron poniendo fotos de el yendo a diferentes sitios, como eso no vendía lo suficiente se esforzaron aún más en los programas y revistas y empezaron a sacar grabaciones de el sonriendo y riendo un poco entonces se dieron cuenta de que siempre que sonreía o se reía estaba con..¡Naruto!. Y ahí lo vieron, la noticia del año, la que iba a alimentar a las familias de los que trabajaban en ese mundo, de la que se iba a hablar meses y meses en Konoha...¡Sasuke estaba enamorado de Naruto!. Así que la revista líder de corazón ''Diez Ilusos'' se puso a investigar sobre ese tema. Cuando pasaron dos meses habían encontrado todo tipo de pruebas de que a Sasuke le gusta Naruto, ya no tendrían que vivir a costa del cotilleo del nieto de Sandaime o del misterio de la cara de Kakashi.

Así que se publicó, el viernes de esa semana, en la revista ''Diez Ilusos'' había una noticia bomba..**¡Sasuke Uchiha tiene pluma!**. En dos días, toda Konoha se había enterado de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Se hacían apuestas sobre si Naruto le rechazaría, las del club de fans de Sasuke que quedaban echaban espuma por la boca, y las demás se habían unido al Sasuke y Naruto Fan Club.

Pero, Sasuke estaba tranquilo, Naruto era tan idiota que ni se enteraría..pero..¿y si se llegaba a enterar?. Bah, no había que darle importancia.

Mientras tanto, Naruto esos días notaba más rara a la gente, las personas adultas ya no le miraban con miedo o desprecio, sino con respeto y algo de temor. Entonces cuando un hombre iba a insultarle su mujer le tapo la boca. -¡Cuidado con lo que haces Kyouya! ¿No sabes que ese chico es por el cual el Uchiha pierde pluma?.-le regañó la mujer mientras sonreía forzadamente a Naruto. Y cuando se fue al quiosco a comprar la revista de cocina ''Cocinando con los Akimichi'' que tenían un especial de Ramen miró la revista de al lado.

-¿Diez Ilusos Dattebayo?.-El ninja vio el titular ¡Sasuke Uchiha tiene pluma, llevaba escuchando eso dos días seguidos..así que, decidió ir a hablar con Sasuke.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Sasuke estaba recién salido de la ducha, con la camiseta mal puesta y unos pantalones cortos, el pelo húmedo y brillante, estaba simplemente, hermoso. Y Naruto al verle se sonrojó, pero le sonrió.

-¡Sasuke-baka! ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-le pregunto Naruto mientras le miraba a los ojos con cara enternecedora. El Uchiha le cerró la puerta rápidamente y se tapo la boca. ¡Por Kami! Cada día que pasaba Naruto estaba más bueno. Volvió a abrir la puerta y cogió a Naruto de la cintura, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, apoyando a Naruto en ella.

El Kitsune se sonrojo súbitamente al notar que Sasuke le abrazaba por la cintura, y giró la cara. Sasuke acercó su boca a la oreja de Naruto y la mordió, para luego decir con voz sensual.

-Vamos a mi cuarto..y ahí te lo explico detalladamente.

Al día siguiente, en todos los programas y revistas del corazón apareció un gran titular: **¡Fotos de Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto en su primera noche de pasión!**. Por eso, una cosa quedo clara, los del mundo del corazón, nunca odiarían a Naruto por nada del mundo.

Fin 

¡Este creo que supera todas las idioteces que he escrito en mi vida!. La verdad es, que se me ocurrió con una frase que dijo mi buena amiga Esther (EstherKyubi) y ahora no me acuerdo cual es XD. Me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo, aunque ha habido un momento en que me he quedado sin inspiración y me las he tenido que apañar. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ah, perdón por no actualizar Celos, Locura y Amor, la verdad, es que el capitulo tres fue el primero que pensé y me da miedo hacerlo XDUu. Me gustaría dar las gracias a mi hermano por darme el nombre de la revista. (Aunque se que no lo va a leer, XDUu)


End file.
